This invention is directed to rain gutters and, more particularly, to a gutter system for use with a dwelling that is easy to clean by an individual standing on the ground thereby alleviating the need for a ladder or an individual climbing upon the roof with the inherent dangers therewith.
Gutter systems for use with dwellings to channel water flowing off a roof generally comprise horizontal gutters for receiving the water, brackets for securing the gutters to the fascia boards near the eaves of the dwelling, and at least one down spout for channeling the collected water from the gutters to a drainage system leading away from the dwelling to a storm sewer or a discharge area. The gutters comprising such gutter systems, however, are often obstructed after a period of time by the accumulation of debris, such as leaves, twigs, roofing material, silt, and the like. Unless such cumulation of debris is periodically removed, water which is normally conducted through a gutter system will either overflow the gutter or be prevented from flowing into the gutter. Such water will often flow down the side of the dwelling and may result in mildew or structural damage. Further, water which is prevented from flowing into the gutter may accumulate and leak through the roof, particularly on a roof having a shallow pitch, into the interior of the dwelling.
One method of preventing debris from collecting within a gutter, is by the use of screens that are laid over the top of the gutter. However, while such screens do hinder the accumulation of debris in the gutter, they tend to clog over time and make the task of cleaning the gutter substantially more difficult. Further, if screens are used on a gutter which is located near trees, the screens often become covered with leaves and prevents or hinders water from flowing into the gutter during periods of heavy rain.
As a result of the tendency of a gutter to clog, various methods have been developed to clean a gutter. The most common method for cleaning a gutter is by manually climbing onto the roof or by the use of an extension ladder and removing the accumulated debris by hand or with the use of a hose, rake, or other similar device. This method, however, is relatively time consuming, strenuous, and often dangerous.
Another method for cleaning a gutter involves the use of specialized cleaning tools which are intended to be operated by a person standing on the ground below the gutter. Such tools typically comprise long poles that operate to push debris along the inside of the gutter until it can be scooped out using the tools or other devices. Unfortunately, because the operator is standing on the ground, the operator is unable to see inside the gutter thereby making such tools difficult and cumbersome to operate. Further, manipulation of the tools for removal of debris is often difficult and is substantially time consuming. While tools for cleaning a gutter have been developed for use by persons standing on the roof, the use of such tools requires the operator to be positioned at or near the edge of the roof where uneven footing, slippery roofing or loose shingles can make the use of such tools relatively dangerous.
In order to overcome some of the disadvantages of the prior methods of cleaning a gutter, gutter systems have been developed having rotatable gutters that operate to dump debris out. Unfortunately, until now, such gutter systems generally require a custom-built gutter or require relatively complicated pivoting mechanisms or detract from the appearance of the dwelling. Further, such gutter systems often rotate the gutter in such a manner that makes them unsuitable for use on older houses having overhanging shingles or eaves that can interfere with the rotation of the gutter or results in water and cumulated debris being dumped against the side of the dwelling.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved gutter system that permits easy cleaning and removal of debris from a gutter, that is relatively safe and easy to operate, that is relatively simple in design and inexpensive to manufacture, that is relatively simple to install, that can be used on new or older homes having overhanging eaves, and does not detract from the appearance of the dwelling.